


Wyatt's Demon

by mysticaljayne



Category: Charmed
Genre: Baby is grown up, Coming Out, Feels, Gay Male Character, M/M, Romance, Self-Hatred, Self-Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 17:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7943176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysticaljayne/pseuds/mysticaljayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wyatt contemplates the question that his boyfriend asked him the night before, and wonders about what it means that he wasn't able to answer right away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wyatt's Demon

_Are you ashamed of me?_

 

Wyatt’s mind played over the words that his boyfriend asked him just the night before. He should have been able to quickly tell him ‘no’, but he hadn’t. He couldn’t say the two-word answer that would have saved him from this predicament. He couldn’t, because a part of him was ashamed.

 

Daniel was half-demon, and his family had plenty of boogey stories involving half-demons.

 

_Are you ashamed of me?_

 

He should have been able to tell the man that held his heart to easily no. He should have, but the thoughts of how his family would react came to mind time and time again. His father was old-world, literally, and that was something Wyatt was focusing on now. How would Leo react to his son bringing home a man?

 

In theory, his father would be fine, but theory is different than being the experiment. His father was okay with people outside of the family straying from the sexual norm, but would he be alright with someone in his household? Would he? Wyatt didn’t have the answer, and even though he bumped heads with his father more often than not, did he want to subject Daniel to the scrutiny?

 

_Are you ashamed of me?_

That’s not even bringing his mom and aunts into the picture. He’s fairly certain he knows the reaction that his uncles would have, and considering Chris had been helping him hide his relationship? Chris wouldn’t be against it. However, the biggest opponent would either be his mom and aunts. Those three remembered Cole very well.

 

But Daniel isn’t Cole, and there are other good demons that they ran across. Surely those other acquaintances would be able to tip the scales slightly? Especially with Drake adding to the scales.

 

_Are you ashamed of me?_

In truth, Wyatt wasn’t ashamed of Daniel. He wasn’t ashamed of the man who proved himself time and time again in so many ways. He was proud to have Daniel at his side. Proud to be with the man that he cared so much for. Surely, his family would be able to see that and accept his choice.

 

He could orb to Daniel and make this conversation be in person, but he couldn’t. He didn’t have the strength to be rejected in person after everything that he did. Instead, he picked up his cell phone that he usually used to call his normal friends. The phone rang to voicemail, but he wasn’t really surprised. Daniel hung out in the Underworld most of his time outside of school. It’s where the two of them met.

 

“Daniel? It’s me, uh, Wyatt.” He couldn’t say everything over the phone. He couldn’t bring himself to say the apology that Danny deserved to have delivered face-to-face. “I was wondering if you could come to my house tonight? At 7? So you can meet the family? You don’t have to. Just, uh, call me back.”

 

Wyatt ends the call and hopes that he isn’t too late. He has to be the one to fix this mistake that was completely his fault.

 

_Are you ashamed of me?_

No, Daniel, just himself.  

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when you start overthinking how people react. This is my way of dealing with things going on in my life, and my own fears.
> 
> I would say enjoy...but I don't think this is that enjoyable of a read.


End file.
